Noodles
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: Someone else had this idea for a IM fic which I stole and elborated on. SMUT! No I dont know why. Lots of language too. Had to repost cause something went wrong. After Grave Danger but no spoilers


_I'm writing SMUT at three am because if my parents founf out I would die and insomnia is once again frying my brain. Lucky me I guess. This is the first CSI story I've written in a while since starting Let It Go (its a crossover, doesnt count) I will make an observation though, randomly. It may just be me, but I've noticed that no CSI writers have commented on my Iron Man stuff. It may just be me though. Thinking about changing my name too._

_SPOILERS: Not really. Set after Grave Danger. A tiny Tony reference but only name, nothing major._

_I'm in over my head writing SMUT again. God help me. Bare in mind 3am plus insomnia equals a lot of errors which I cant be bothered trying to find and correct. And language too apparently_

_And FYI, I DO NOT have Beiber fever. I hate the little shit. If you do, you should be put down personally but its your choice and I cant do anything about it. And unless you've read my Beiber fever crossover series, this paragraph has no meaning at all._

_(..................................................)_

When asking Sara to come and share dinner with him _at his place_, Grissom would swear high and low that it had been an innocent request. The team was slowly finding it's feet again, with Nick having just returned to the lab after a short sabbatical to spend time with his family in Texas. Dinner between the pair had become quite frequent and, though both more than wanted to, neither tried to insinuate anything other than a friendly relationship.

They were sat on the couch watching an re-run of the 2001 X-Files movie, happily chewing away on Chinese while symaltanely attempting to plot a way of sneaking their way across to share the same sofa cushion as their movie mate.

Grissom suddenly let a dissatified mumble.

"Something wrong Griss?"

"I think there's something wrong with these noodles."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, they just taste off. Here." His raised his full chopsticks out of the box, waiting for her to slid over. She relented, allowing him (or them both, she wasn't so sure) to privately indulge in a fantasy, involving a fork and a more elaborate meal.

She folds her lips around the sticks still being held by his hand, sucking up the noodle that seems to have escaped.

"I think It's ju-"

There'd be more swearing on Grissom's part because, for whatever reason he was _still_ trying to figure out, the _innocent dinner_ they'd started was rapidly turning toward a potential _sexual harrassment suit _due to the fact that Grissom's brain had run in the general direction of Atlanta. All he could figure out at that _particular _moment was that his mouth had found a way to attached itself to hers. When she froze and didn't respond, whatever he had managed to save of their friendship could be heard being flushed down the toilet.

"Sorry, I shouldn't hav- shit." Running a hand through his hair, he made a subtle attempt at dashing to his room without looking like he was bolting. In a vunerable moment, he kicked his dresser before sitting on his bed and cradling his head in his hands. _You're a idiot Gil. You finally get to where you wanted to be and you fuck it up yet again._

The door opened silently as Sara took in his defeated posture and felt guilty. She'd frozen beause she was shocked, but he'd gotten the wrong idea before she was given a chance to respond. Now he thought she hated him.

Without a word, she approached with practiced stealth, perching herself on the mattress beside him and replacing his hands with hers as her cherry flavoured lips consumed his open-from-shock mouth, shoving her tongue in his mouth in what could potentially be _the_ most unlady like fashion he has ever experienced. Recovering in record time, he pushes the intruder back where it came from and begins investigating the gap in her front teeth.

It's not until they are both vertical, shirtless and his beard is setting the nerves in her neck alight that either thought about what they doing. This was it...the most life changing experience they would ever encounter.

"We...shouldn't-" She grabbed his head almost violently, eyes closed, the sides of their noses pressed together.

"Finish that and I get a knife from the kitchen." Not leaving any room for argument, her tongue was once again at the back of his throat.

The rock hard erection between his thighs was boarding on painful as her nibble fingers stroked away the drops of pre-cum before her petite breasts slid down his chest to her hand. She raised a playfully inquisite eyebrow at him before starting at his balls and _licking_ her way to the top of his shaft. The feeling of a _tongue _on his _penis _was so unfamiliar to him that he had to fight the urge to grab her hair and _make _her suck him off. In fact, the mere thought if doing that to her terrified him/ _Fuc...king...Christ. _His mother would be outraged by his thoughts right now.

In a move that could probably put Tony Stark to shame, he removed the brunette from his dick, had her on her back and was balls deep in her pussy in less than a second. _Fuck she's tight. And so fucking wet. How the fuck did I get this lucky?_

He set off at a leasurely pace, a little agressive for lovemaking but not hard enough to be straight fucking. As her vaginal walls milked him for all he was worth, the tiny voice in the back of his head let him know that he wasn't wearing anything other than her juices and, because she wasn't seeing anyone, she wasn't on the pill. This was at the peak of her _second _orgasm. As she alwoly came crashing down from her high, he, albet reluctantly, removed himself from between her thighs.

She didn't question as he pulled out. As her thoughts became more coherent, she came to realize his motive for not allowing himself the pleasure of apilling his seed inside of her.

Grissom was at a loss as to what he should do. He was aching for release but going to the shower and leaving his naked goddess alone didn't seem like an option and having her mouth plastered to his posterier again was a thought he didn't want at this present time. _That _thought was for if their relationship progressed any further than tonight.

They both stared at his manhood standing to full attention and covered in her juices before Sara decided to do something.

She silently propped him against pillows and the headrest. Curling her bare body against the side of his, the valley of her breasts against his ribs, her right hand traced around his nipples, down over his stomach, through his patch and finally wrapping itself around his sausage, feeling how slick she had made him. His hand whispered up her thigh, running a calasted finger over her silk and g-spot

"Nu-uh. This is all about you baby."

He left her core alone, instead opting to throw his arm around her waist, letting the pad of his thumb stroke the sift skin of her ass.

Those long beautiful fingers began working magic to his member. He was so close already. She was everywhere at once. One hand was jacking him off, the other arm was hiding around his back, her lips biting softly at the flesh of his neck. His pole was practically vibrating with antisipation.

He moved his head slightly to kiss her deeply before taking hold of her maigc hand. However, instead of removing it, he held it more tightly around him. Sara gasped at his boldness, pulling back to see the lust for her in his eyes, the silent invitation within.

His breathing became more labored as their hands worked in unison to bring him to completion. He threw his head back against the pillows, eyes closed. She watched the effect they were creating. He cried out in extacsy as sperm leaked out of his stick, flowing like lava down his shaft and over their entwined fingers.

They were so in a daze that they weren't able to convey just how mindblowing the experience had been for them. She cleaned him up, smelling his cum on her fingers and willing herself to calm down. She was still naked as she watched him from the bathroom door, an uneasy feeling suddenly starting to form in her stomach. He was buck naked in all his glory and he didn't seem to mind. Or care. That counted for something. Right? He looked over with hooded eyes, confused as to why she was stood there.

He slid down under the sheet, pulling the other side over for her to climb in. The sheets were warm where they'd been layed moments before. The goodnight kiss they shared lingered and Grissom spontaniously decided that he wanted to be a cuddler.

He was uncertain where they would stand in the morning, but the brunette wrapped tightly in his arms was one he would spend the rest of his life fighting for. of that, he _was_ certain


End file.
